


Thank You Daddy

by thatsnotmyIsh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Magnus, Dirty Talk, Humiliation kink, M/M, Name-Calling, There is no plot, You Have Been Warned, fair warning this is some filthy shit, humping, just porn, just some filthy boys, not even a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyIsh/pseuds/thatsnotmyIsh
Summary: Alec's daddy treats him to a good time.





	Thank You Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a great way to christen my new account. some yummy yummy porn.

Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s hair, softly at first, before roughly grasping a fistful and pulling his angel to his knees. Alec moaned and fell to his knees easily.

“You gonna behave for me baby boy?” He asked, forcing Alec to meet his gaze.

“Yes daddy.” He moaned again. The words were humiliating at first. But after a while he learned he enjoyed it. Humiliating himself for his daddy. “Please” he begged, pulling weakly at the hand in his hair, in a pathetic attempt to reach the bulging erection barely contained by Magnus’ trousers.

“Please what, angel?” Magnus smiled down at him. “I’m not a mind reader. Use your words sweet boy.” He ran his thumb across the shadowhunter’s lips. He had such soft lips. Alec whined at the condescension in Magnus’ voice, his dick responding beautifully to the degrading treatment.

“Please let me suck you, daddy.” He begged “Please. I want to suck your cock.” He leaned into his daddy’s warm hand, finding comfort in his tormentor’s embrace. His eyes slipped closed and he couldn’t help his mind from wondering to Magnus’ cock. How he would feel in his mouth. How he would taste. So good. It was all too much. He needed Magnus now. The warlock smiled down at his angel. Alec looked so desperate for him. So desperate to please his daddy. He hooked his thumb into the Nephilim’s jaw, forcing it open.

“Don’t worry baby. Daddy’s got you.” He cooed, pulling Alec closer to his crotch. “Open those pretty eyes for me darling.” He ordered. “I want you to watch me fuck your mouth.” Alec’s eyes popped open immediately, always eager to obey. The warlock let go of Alec’s hair to open his pants. He moved slowly, teasingly. Alec practically cried in frustration.

Once his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped Magnus finally pulled his erection free. He chuckled slightly as his now freed manhood slapped Alec lightly on the face. The moan Alec let out was obscene. His clouded eyes watching every bounce of Magnus’ impressive size. Alec’s mouth watered in anticipation and his own cock pulsed. Luckily Magnus had long since relieved him of his clothes, wanting to see every bit of his angel.

“You like that baby boy?” The warlock teased.

“Yessss” he hissed. He ran his lips gingerly along the shaft. Wanting to worship the erection properly. It felt divine. “Good.” He said yanking Alec’s hair back harshly. “Patience my little slut. Good boys wait for permission before they get their treat.”  
“Ahh” Alec moaned leaning back into Magnus’ hand again, with a demure sorry daddy and yes daddy.

“I’ll forgive you for your impatience, sweet pea, since you’ve been so patient for me all day.” He patted the Shadowhunter’s head and Alec preened under his approval. “But,” the warlock continued, voice dropping, “you keep looking away from me Alexander.” He used his grip on Alec’s jaw to snap his head back up to look at him. Alec winced at the sudden motion, but to his credit held the hard gaze of the golden eyes staring down at him. Those eyes made him feel so ashamed and exposed and so completely defenseless. And god he was so fucking turned on. Oh god he wanted Magnus so bad.

“I’m sorry daddy.” He apologized, squirming under Magnus’ relentless gaze. Magnus sighed and patted Alec cheek.

“What am I to do with you.” He asked himself. He reached down stroke his own cock slowly, deliberating his angel’s punishment.  
Alec waited patiently on his knees, making sure not to break eye contact. Not even to watch Magnus stroke his hard length. No matter how hot it was. But out of the corner of his eye he could see as the tip of the warlock’s cock slowly peeked from under the foreskin as Magnus stroked. Alec’s own cock was getting painfully hard.

“Well if you aren’t going to behave like a good boy, that makes you a little bitch doesn’t it?” Magnus finally decided. His one hand tightened on Alec’s jaw and dragged him over to rest his cock on the shadowhunter’s face. “Is that what you are Alexander? My little bitch.” He dragged his hot cock along Alec’s cheek and smacked him firmly with it.

Alec moaned. “yes” He panted. He’d be whatever Magnus wanted.  
“Say it”

“Ahh. Yes, I’m your little bitch daddy.” Alec cock was leaking now. He didn’t know how much more he could take of this.

“Good boy.” Magnus cooed, like he would to a dog. “I suppose good little bitches can suck cock too.” Alec’s breath caught in anticipation as Magnus brought his cock to the Nephilim’s mouth.

“Open up angel.” Magnus ordered, Alec complied eagerly, this time remembering not to break eye contact. Magnus slid his hard cock into Alec open mouth. He grabbed the Angels head with both hands to hold him still. Alec whined desperately, waiting patiently for his daddy’s permission to start sucking. Magnus gave a few shallow test thrusts into Alec’s mouth. When Alec took him easily, he pushed deeper and deeper. Each thrust getting harder and faster. Alec moaned around the length in his mouth and struggled to accommodate Magnus while not breaking eye contact. Magnus could feel Alec’s throat constricting around his cock beautifully as he fucked his mouth. Tears started to build in his angel’s eyes, but his gaze never faltered.

“Oh darling. “He crooned petting his baby boy. “Take me like the slutty little bitch you are.” And Alec tried his best. He attempted to relax his throat, but Magnus’ pace too unforgiving and Alec could feel his lungs failing him. He choked as Magnus went too deep. Magnus didn’t seem to care. He just forced Alec to take him as deep as he could and held him there. Alec coughed and choked around the hard length, trying desperately to breathe. But fuck he loved every second of it. Feeling used for Magnus’ pleasure. Used so good for his daddy.

Alec’s cock ached from neglect, from the taste and smell of Magnus. Magnus had to hold Alec on his cock as the Shadowhunter started to lose his balance, vision fading. But Alec refused to look away, wanting more than air to please his daddy.  
Just as Alec reached his limit Magnus released him. The angel slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. Magnus fell back onto the couch behind him. After a moment to let Alec catch his breath and to regain his own composure, he grabbed Alec’s face and gently guided the Nephilim to rest on his thigh.

“You did good baby boy.” The warlock praised his angel. Alec snuggled into the warlock’s thigh, rubbing against Magnus’ wet straining erection. As his senses returned to him, so did his painfully neglected erection. He couldn’t help himself as buried his face as deep as he could into Magnus’ thighs, breathing in his daddy’s musk. He could feel Magnus hard cock against his face, his saliva on Magnus’s cock wetting his cheek. He nuzzled into the hard length in a submissive gesture and his hips started to rut desperately against the air. Magnus chuckled. Alec was so desperate for him. His lips were swollen, muscled body coated in a layer of sweat. 

“You deserve a reward for that my angel.” That brought Alec’s attention back to him, the boy lifted his head to smile up at him and reestablish eye contact.

“Thank you daddy.” He said and accentuated his point with a cute butt wiggle.

“you may suck me now pretty boy.” Magnus granted. Alec didn’t waste any time before he took Magnus back into his mouth and began bobbing his head on the shaft. Now that he had a more control of the pace he could relax his throat and take Magnus’ cock deeper. He hummed in delight as the tip brushed the back of his throat. Earning a grunt from the man above him. The pleased look in his daddy’s eyes was worth all the pain.  
Alec spread his legs wider as he took Magnus deeper, instinctually offering the rest of his body to his superior.

Alec almost sneezed when Magnus’s pubic hair tickled his nose as he bottomed out. He needed to feel all of his daddy’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh fuck darling, hold it like that.” Magnus ordered, reaching to fetch something off the table. Alec’s ass wiggled in satisfaction of taking his daddy’s magnificent cock to the base. And he didn’t break eye contact. When his own cock gave a violent twitch of satisfaction Alec realized he might just come untouched. Just from sucking his daddy’s perfect cock. The thought alone brought him closer to the edge.

Magnus leaned back against the couch. This time with his phone in hand. “I need to record this sweet boy.” He informed his shadowhunter, clicking the camera open. “Give me a show for later baby. Show me what a little bitch you are for my cock.”  
Alec preened under the attention. He rubbed his tongue along the shaft and began to suck and bob his head again. Keeping his gaze on the camera this time.

“Good boy” Magnus patted his head “Just like that.” Alec melted under the praise. He sucked and swallowed around Magnus’ cock like a goddamn drug until Magnus couldn’t keep his hips still anymore.  
Then Alec held his mouth open for his daddy to fuck into. Happy to oblige. As Magnus’s thrusts became more and more erratic, Alec couldn’t stop the bucking of his own hips.

“Look at you, Alexander. Look how close you are just from sucking my dick. You are a special kinda slut aren’t you?” Magnus mocked and praised him. Alec’s hips gave another violent jerk in approval.

“Remember love, you don’t have my permission to come yet.” Alec almost cried. He needed to come so bad. But he couldn’t disappoint his daddy either. “you come when I want baby.” The warlock reminded him. “got that?” He asked and pulled Alec off him for moment. “yes daddy. Of course daddy” Alec agreed. Magnus thrust back in with even more force and Alec tried desperately not to come.

“Oh fuck baby I’m so close.” Magnus moaned, fucking into Alec’s mouth with abandon. Alec could feel himself on the edge, but he held off. He didn’t have permission yet. With a deep moan Magnus thrust all the way to his base and held Alec there, his hips giving tiny jerks as he emptied himself into the debauched angels mouth.

“Oh fuck.” Magnus cursed, tightening his white knuckled grip on Alec hair. “Drink it all baby.” He ordered. Alec complied immediately, swallowing every drop like a starving man. And he was for his daddy’s cum.

“God you are such a slut.” Magnus said finally pulling out. Alec wined at the loss. His cock was still rock hard. He still needed more of this perfect man and his perfect cock. Magnus looked down at him pitifully. “Looks like you managed to behave. What a good boy you are.” He praised Alec, reaching down to give the Angel’s neglected cock a few small tugs. Alec’s hips jerked into his hand uncontrollably.

“And what did I say? Good boys get rewards.” Magnus concluded. He removed his hand from Alec’s leaking erection to tuck his spent cock back into his trousers. Alec then noticed that the camera was still on him. But in his current state all he could do was give out a worried whimper in protest.

“Don’t worry, my baby, I’ll let you hump against my leg like the bitch you are if you really want to get off.” He smiled down from the other side of the phone. “But you have to ask nicely.” 

Alec whined. This was a whole new level of degrading and Alec shied away.

“Daddy please.” He begged. He wanted to come and he needed to please his daddy, but he couldn’t... not on camera.

“Please what baby?”

Alec felt embarrassed under the camera, finding it hard to get the words out.

“please” He tried again. Magnus just clucked down at him. Alec whined again, giving up. He didn’t want to displease Magnus. “Can I please hump your leg daddy? “he broke down “Can I please hump your leg like a bitch in heat?” He begged.  
Magnus smiled approvingly

“Go ahead sweet pea.”

Alec scooted toward Magnus’ clothed leg slowly. He gave a shallow experimental thrust against his master’s leg and moaned at the friction. His hips gave another harder thrust against the clothed calf and Alec found himself falling into a comfortable rhythm, humping against Magnus. Magnus looked so dignified seated in the couch smiling down at him. Filming him. It was horribly humiliating, Alec had never felt more degraded. And it felt amazing. He focused on the camera and decided to show his daddy his appreciation for allowing him to get off.

“Thank you daddy.” He moaned thrusting shamelessly against his leg. Smiling up at his tormentor. “Thank you for letting me hump your leg daddy”

Magnus pleased by Alec’s initiative, patted his head softly as Alec continued to hump him.

“You are just too cute sweetie.”

Alec moaned out another thank you. His thrusting growing more sporadic and desperate as he came closer to finishing. Magnus looking down on him like that was too much. He was going crazy.  
“Aaahhhh” he moaned

“Thank you daddy” “Thank you” He panted out. “Thank you Thank you Thank you daddy.” He babbled. And thankful he was. So thankful his daddy would let him come like this. Allow him to hump his leg like this. Humiliate himself like this. He was such a generous daddy. God he loved his daddy so much. 

“ I love you daddy.” He thrusted, I love you so much daddy.” He couldn’t control his hips now. He humped desperately

“I love you too angel,” Magnus said, stroking Alec’s hand. “Come for me baby.”

Finally, Alec’s hips gave a sharp snap as he fell over the edge he had been riding all night. “Yess! yess yess daddy yess” Alec panted as he rode out his orgasm against Magnus’s pants, staining the expensive fabric with his cum.  
He slumped down, head resting on Magnus’ knee, as he recovered from his high. Magnus turned the camera off and reached down to stroke his hair.

“You did so good baby”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
